Phase I Male Contraceptive Trial, Dimethylandrolone undecanoatehase (DMAU), shown in animal studies to inhibit spermatogenesis. Test single dose in man. Male Contraceptive Trial DMAU with Self-Emulsifying Drug Delivery System (SEDDS) Study